The Story of NeoQueen Serenity
by hotaru24
Summary: Plzz Tell me what you think of my story. I think you will love it


Every story has a beginning. This story starts sometime in late 21st when century the world will have to undergo a freeze. Neo-Queen Serenity uses her power to awaken it, then she creates the Utopia known as Crystal Tokyo.

The people of Crystal Tokyo welcome Neo-Queen Serenity and Thank her for awaking earth from the deep sleep. Neo-Queen Serenity said She will help the city grow with new life.

Prince Endymion asked Neo-Queen Serenity to marry him. Neo-Queen Serenity said yes. So 2 Months later Neo-Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion marry and Crystal Tokyo has a New King.

All The Scouts are so happy that the pair are finally married after all they have been though. Heres to the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo! One year later the King and Queen had a baby girl who they named Princess Rini.

Neo-Queen Serenity said_ We are going to celebrate the birth the of Princess Rini and I would like to see everyone here at Crystal Palace, and Iam sure everyone say she looks like her mum but has her dad's eyes. _

King Endymion put Rini to bed and started to tell her bedtime story. The story was about Sailor Moon who helped fight bad guys and she was nice. Rini went to sleep and the King said, _Good night Rini_.The dark moon family attacked the earth and the Crystal Palace,they put the earth in a dark sleep and the Queen too.

The King said to the sailor scouts _Get Rini out of here now_. They said, _Yes sir but_ _where can she go, it is not safe for her anywer her at is time?_ The King said, _She has to_ _go back to the past to get help to fight the dark moon family._

Sailor Mars said, _Come on guys we have to go get Rini and send her back to the past so she can find her mum and dad and get some help._

Sailor Jupiter said _Rini wake up Rini wake up!_ And Rini answered, _Whats going on?_ Sailor Jupiter said _Some very bad stuff is going on the earth and your mum has been put in to a dark sleep and so we are sending you back to the past to look for your mum and dad to get some help._

Rini said, _No, I don't want to go, no wa! Why can't I stay and help all of you?_ Sailor Venus said,_ It's not safe for a Princess like you, so come on Rini you have to go now. You will know when it time to come home, but for now the past is safe for you, ok._

Rini said _Ok I will go back to the past to get some help. _She said good bye to thescout.

Serena comes home from school and her mum said, _Rini will be staying with us for the summer. _Serena said,_ Ok mum, so where is Rini? She in your room Serena ok._

Serena said _Hi Rini so you are here for the summer?_ Rini said _I am here for the summer if it's ok with you_ _Serena_. Serena said _Ya it's cool, you get to meet all of my friends, so where are you from? _Rini said_ I am from out of town and live with your_ _mum's brother_.

Serena said _Come on Rini we are going to Raye's house so you can all meet all of my friends and my boyfriend too_. Rini said _Ok Serena I am coming let's go_.

Serena said _Hi guy's I would like all of you to met Rini she is here for the summer. Rini I would like you to meet Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina and Darien._

Every one said _Nice to meet you Rini, where are you from? Rini said I am from out of town, I live with Serena mum's Brother and it's nice to meet all._ Rini said _Serena, I am going for a walk ok I see you at home._

Serena said _Ok Rini bye for now see you at home. _Serena said_ to the her friends, Rini_ _looks like me or am I going mad_. Amy answered, _You are right, she looks like you and we will keep an eye on her some thing is not right._

Esmeraude came out of no where and said _Hello Rini_. (Esmeraude is one of The dark moon family who is looking for Rini to kill her)

Rini said, _Why are you look for me Esmeraude?_ _To stop to you go back home to help your mum, so I am going to kill you._

Rini cryed for help, her light from cosmic moon shone, it was a signal for the Sailor Scout.Serena said _Come on guy's Rini asking for help so we have to go and find her now let's see what go on. _

Serena said, _Moon Crystal Power._

Raye said, _Mars Star Power._

Amy said, _Mercury Star Power._

Lita said, _Jupiter Star Power._

Mina said, _Veuns Star Power._

Darien _become Tuxedo Mask._

Sailor Moon ask _Luna the cat do you kown where Rini is? Luna said, Yes, she in the park why, what's go on? We got cry for help from Rini so come on guys._

Esmeraude said, _Come on Rini no one will help you because your a long way for home so it's time to kill you_. Sailor Moon said, _Move away form Rini so you looking_ _for a fight with little kid, it's so sad_.

Esmeraude said,_ Who are you? How do you know Rini?_ All the girls said, _We are the Sailor Scouts and here to stop you!_

Esmeraude said,_ Rini you, have not told them where you came from? To bad you are not going to tell them. _Sailor Mercury said _AQUA RHAPSODY POWER and hit_ Esmeraude who said, _You will pay for that but next time we meet_.

Wiseman the doom phantom was thinking his evil thoughts out loud,_Sailor Moon look like Queen Neo-Serenity who is asleep in Crystal Palace. But wait minute she is Queen Neo-Serenity so Rini must be her daughter. This could work for me._

Sailor Moon asked Rini_, Do you have some thing to tell us?_ Rini answers _her, Iam from Crystal Tokyo and some very bad guys have taken over the earth, they have my Mum. _Rini said,_ I was sent back here to look for my Mum and get some help, but the dark moon family fololwed and found me here in the past so can you help us?_

Sailor Moon said, _Power down guys, and Rini we will help you find your mum._ Rini was watching the girls and Darien power down and Rini said to Sereina_ You look like my Mum. Sorry I must be imagining it but you do look a lot like my Mum._

Rini said, _Hay wait minute, you are all sailor scouts here in the past, and at home we have sailor scouts too but a they look lot like all of you. _

Raye The hot headed Sailor Scout said, _What are you talking about Rini? Are you saying you have Sailor Scouts at home with you and your family._

Rini answers impatiently _Yes, we do have Sailor Scouts and I think it is time you all came back with me to Crystal Tokyo to save my Mum ok!_

Serena said calmly, _Ok, we will go with you to save your mum_.

Serena said, _Moon Crystal Power_.

Raye said, _Mars Star Power_.

Amy said _Mercury Star Power_.

Lita said, _Jupiter Star Power_.

Mina said, _Veuns Star Power_.

Darien _became Tuxedo Mask._

Rini said, _Guardian of Time rend the heavens and open the doorway of space-time to me and my friends._ Rini and the Sailor Scouts stand at the door way of the space time continuum, its up to Sailor Pluto to allow them the enter the future and Rini's home.

Sailor Pluto said, _Princess Rini what are you doing here? You know it is not safe for you at this time._ Rini said_, Sorry Pluto, I have to come back to save my mum and I have all of the past Sailor Scouts with me to help with the fight._

Sailor Moon said To Rini,_ What? you are a Princess and your mum and dad are King and Queen?_

Sailor Pluto said, _It's time to go to Rini's home, save her mum and the earth. Keep your eye on Rini because the dark moon family are looking for her._

Everyone agreed to watch out for Rini and said goodbye to Sailor Pluto.

Everyone was stunned by the sight of the devastated Crystal Tokyo.

None of them could believe that the future will so be dark and desolate.

Sailor Mars said, _No it this not our future, it is too cold and very dark._ _What has been going_ _on here for it to be so dark and cold?_

Rini said _I am coming mum and I'm here to help you_. Sailor Moon said To Rini,_ Come back here it not safe for you, come on Rini._ _Someone is coming is it Tuxedo Mask? It couldn't be Tuxedo Mask there is 2 of them, no way what's, going on here?_

One of the two stranger's said _Welcome to the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo! I'm sure you all will be thinking why is there 2 Tuxedo Masks? I am Darien's future self and the time has come for all of you to find out about yourselves._

Sailor Moon cry's out, _Wait where is Rin?. We have to find her first. _Darien's futureself said, _Rini is back at the Palace and she is safe. Come with me back to the Palace, we have no time to waste._

Darien's future self is now the King and he said _The dark moon family have attacked earth and put the earth to sleep, the Queen too._ The King said _We have one hope to keep the Palace safe from the dark moon family's attack if the future Sailor Scout's join their powers to create a shield around the Palace._

Sailor Mars asked The King,_ Are they our future selves_? The King said, _Yes they are_ _your future selves Sailor Scout. _All the past Sailor Scours said, _What, they, are our future_ _selves at this time?_

Neo-Queen Serenity had the Imperial Silver Crystal and could stop all the evil but she had been put in to a dark sleep by the dark moon family.

Sailor Moon asked, _Who is This Neo-Queen Serenity you talk about?_ _Can she be, could_ _she be, who is she?_

The King looks at Sailor Moon and gives her a warm smile he said to her, _Yes Sailor_ _Moon Neo-Queen Serenity is your future self._

Sailor Moon cryed out in disbelief _NO WAY I'm GOING TO BE QUEEN OF THE_ _EARTH. I would like to get into high school first, and you are saying I will be Queen of the Earth!_

The King Explained what had happened during the past battle, Serenity was outside the safety of the Palace when a bolt of energy attacked her. The Scout used their powers to form the crystal around her as a protective shield from the blast, but something went very wrong. She fell into a deep sleep and nothing they have tried can wake her or break the crystal.

By this time Darien The King looked like he was crying because he was had been injured badly by the attack of the dark moon family.

The Floor opens, and Rini appears to be asleep. Sailor Moon and Darien Tuxedo Mask, rushes to see that she's all right, Sailor Moon takes her in her arms.

Darien The King said, _Serenity and I had a daughter she is called Princess Rini._ Sailor Moon looks stunned, _What, the Rini I have got here?_

Darien The King said, _Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, you have to know that Rini is your daughter!_

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are obriously shocked _What we are PARENTS to Rini NO_ _WAY._ Sailor Moon said to Tuxedo Mask, _Rini looks like me but she acts like you, do you_ _think so?_

They both went very red. Jupiter, Mercury and Venus said _Rini is Sailor Moon and_ _Tuxedo Mask's daughter, very cool._

Sailor Mars, who's beyond the point of accepting it, scandalizes the situation. In an angry huff, she blurts out, _"What days, what month, what year did THIS happen?"_

Sailor Mars stops to look at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask as they become even more embarrassed.

Rini has awakened she said, _Dad are you ok?_ Darien The King said, _I am not good I_ _have been injured badly but thank you for asking Rini._ Rini said, _Where is mum?._ _Why are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask so red in the face?_ _Could we go see mum please dad?_

Darien the King said, _I will take you to her. _They walked into a big hall and in the centre they saw the Queen asleep in the crystal. Rini ran up to her mum and she said_ I_ _am home mum and I have the Sailor Scouts from the past with me too. Mum wake up Mum, wake up for me. _Rini ran out of the hall crying and saying_ Mum why aren't you waking up for me?_ Sailor Moon shouted _Rini come back here now!_ Tuxedo Mask answered,_ She will be ok here in the Palace, _and Sailor Moon_ said I am guessing it will all be ok._

Meanwhile, Esmeraude asked Wiseman for power from the dark crystal to attack the crystal palace.

Wiseman warned Esmeraude_, Yes I will give you some of the power from the dark crystal but I say to you, all this power I have given you, there will be a price on it._

Esmeraude answered _Who cares what the price is for all this power Huh_! Esmeraudelooked down at herself in amazement_. What is going is on here? _Wiseman said, _Meet your doom, do you think you could handle all of this power, look what you have become_.

Esmeraude has become a green eyed monster and she began attacking the palace in anger. The Sailor Scouts cryed out, _What in the world is going on out side?_

The King said, _A monster is attacking the palace but it has the mind of a woman. So you have to look in to the heart of the monster to see who it is. _Sailor Moon said, _Do we have to fight that monster_? Sailor Jupiter said _Did we Come here to have tea or are we the sailor scouts?_

Sailor Moon said _Well ok, we will go fight the monster, come on guys!_ Tuxedo Mask said to the King _Can you keep an eye on Rini for us_? The King said, _Yes I will do that for_ _you, and good luck._

During the night, while the palace was being attacked The first time Rini went into her Mum's room and she took the Imperium Silver Crystal from her mum's room and lost it. She had not told anyone about it because she thought they would be mad at her.

Rini said,_ Mum I am so sorry for what's going on here and I wish I had not taken the Crystal._

Just then Wiseman appeared an said_ Hello Little Princess. You look so sad.Do you miss your mum? You have taken some thing from your mum's room too._

Rini said_, I am so sorry the Crystal has been lost_. Wiseman said, _Yes I know you are sorry, but what about your friends, do you think they would be happy with you?_

Rini said, _No you are right about my friends they would not be happy with_ _me about the Crystal._

Wiseman answered her, _It will be ok Rini, if you just come with me. We can make the Scouts pay for what they did to you._

Back at the fight with Esmeraude the monster, Sailor Moon said _How can we kill it? _Sailor Mars said, _My turn now, Fire Bird power_. Sailor Mars said _Your turn now_ _Sailor Moon._ Sailor Moon said, _STAR LIGHT HONEYMOON power. All the sailor scout Girls said Look it's Esmeraude she was the monster!_ The words Star Light Honeymoon power had made Esmeraude retun to her human form.

Wiseman said, To Rini _Welcome Black Lady, the time has come to go back to the past and put earth in the dark._

Menwhile Sailor Moon said _Have you see Rini?_ Nobody answered Sailor Moon's question._ Well we'll go and look for her. Come on._ They all looked around for Rini

Sailor Pluto said, _She's not here and She has become the Black lady. Rini has gone back to the past to put the Earth into darkness, she has become evil because Wiseman has brainwashed her ._

Sailor Moon cryed _What, she Black lady, why?_ _I think it's time to go home and get_ _Rini back._

Suddenly Sailor Mars noticed the huge black crystal towering above the city, _We are home but_ _WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?_

Sailor Mercury said, _It looks like the Dark Crystal, look at all of the dark coming from_ _the Crystal._

Sailor Venus said,_ Rini will be in the Crystal and we have to go find her now,_

_so how do we get into the Crystal? _Sailor Moon said, _We do the planet power ok!_ Each od the Sailor Scouts shout in turn:

_Mars Star Power,_

_Venus Star Power,_

_Mercury Star Power,_

_Jupiter Star Power,_

_Moon Crystal Power,_

Then the Scout cryed together_, Planet Power._

Black Lady said, _Welcome to the Dark Crystal and I will kill all of you. I know you all hate me no-one likes me._

Sailor Moon said, _It's not true, we all love you, your mum and dad too!_

Rinicryed _You are lying to me, no one loves me, I have been alone here all of my life_.

Sailor Moon truned into Neo-Queen Serenity to talk to Rini,

_Rini can you hear me, it's mum_. Black Lady said, _Mum is it you? Why did you leave_ _me on the wet floor that day in the rain._

Neo-Queen Serenity said To Black Lady, _I was on the floor to waiting for you to come to me. You have lots of friends who love you play with you and help you to do your homework. _

Rini answers, _So you all love me, so I am not alone and no one really hates me._ Neo-Queen Serenity said, _Yes Rini we all love you, so came back home._

Wiseman laughed _Too bad, the dark gate has opened and this world will be mine!_

Neo-Queen Serenity said, _No way I am ending this now!_

Wiseman said, _The Crystal will not work on me, I have the dark Crystal. So come on, we will have to fight for the earth._

As Rini watched her mum fight Wiseman, she said, _I have lost the Crystal._ and she being to cry, the Crystal came out of her eye.

Rini laughed _I am going to fight with my mum, can all of you help me?_ The Girls said _Yes! We wil help you to fight._

_Mars Star Power,_

_Venus Star Power,_

_Mercury Star Power,_

_Jupiter Star Power,_

The Girls said together,_ Wiseman now go away forever and don't come back!_

Rini said _Thank you for helping me out, I am going to miss you all guys._

The Girls said, _Here give this to the Sailor Scouts when you get home ok! I will give it to them and thank you, _said Rini.

Serena said, _Good bye Rini I will miss you. _Rini said, _Good Bye Mum._

_I am home mum, dad, Sailor Scouts and the future Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo.._ _Welcome Home Rini, we all missed you._ Rini said ,_I missed you guys to, this is from the Sailor Scouts of the past._ _Well open it. _So the Girls opened it and they said_ It is a picture of us in the past! _They were surpised.

Rini said to her dad, _That story you tell me about Sailor Moon, was she my mum?_

The King said To Rini, _Yes Sailor Moon is your mum who loves you with all of her heart._


End file.
